Tommy's X Factor (Season 5)
The ''fifth season ''of the tengaged version of The X Factor opened applications immediately after the finale of the fourth season on September 15, 2017. During the live shows of the fourth season, creator Tommy had announced that he had renewed the series for another season. It had been announced that the season would remain largely unchanged from the season before. All judges returned for the fifth season after the success of the panel during the fourth season. Creator Tommy commented "I'm so happy that this panel is staying for season five, they've become my friends too and they are the best for the show." Selection process The applications for the fifth season of The X Factor opened on September 15, 2017 immediately after the fourth season finale. It has been stated that the auditions round will remain the same as seasons past. Each hopeful had to receive a majority 3 or 4 'YES' votes from the judges to make it through to the next stage of the competition: bootcamp. At Liverpool, hopefuls were only required to get two 'YES' votes due to Nehemiah being absent. 'Auditions' Auditions began airing on September 20, 2017. After the previous season, the auditions remained based in the United Kingdom, starting in Swansea. Bootcamp The bootcamp stage of the competition returned for the fifth season and aired over three episodes (one more than previous seasons) from October 1 to October 3, 2017. Like seasons before it, each judge scored each act out of 25 giving them an overall score out of 100. In a change to season five, each act only had 60 seconds to impress the four judges. Each judge also got to use their golden buzzer on one act each sending them straight through to the next stage of the competition; Three-Chair Challenge regardless of their score. Tommy used his on Paramore, Ali James used hers on Selena Gomez, Drake used his on Ian Grey and Nehemiah used his on Kristian Kostov. The top eight from each category moved forward. Each judge was allocated the category that they would mentor for the remainder of the season; Tommy received the Over 30s, Aili received the Groups, Drake will mentor the Boys, and for the second time Nehemiah will mentor the Girls, as he did in season one. Three-Chair Challenge In replacement of Judges Homes, the Three-Chair Challenge was new for the fifth season. Each act will perform a 'Killer Song', after which their mentor will decide whether or not they deserve one of three seats in the live shows or to eliminate them right after they have performed. Once all three chairs are full, a mentor can swap an act out if someone better performs. This means, the line-up is never fully confirmed until the final act of a category performs. Key: : – Contestant was immediately eliminated after performance without switch : – Contestant was switched out later in the competition and eventually eliminated : – Contestant was switched out later in the competition and switched back in but was eventually eliminated. : – Contestant was switched out later in the competition and switched back in and made final three of their own cateogry : – Contestant was not switched out and made the final three of their own category Episode 10 (October 5) Episode 10 (October 6) Finalists The top 12 finalists were announced on Friday 6th October, 2017 Key: – Eliminated Results summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to face the judges vote in the final showdown - Contestant received the lowest combined judged ranking and was immediately eliminated (no final showdown). - Contestant received the lowest combined judges ranking and was immediately eliminated. - Contestant received the highest combined judges ranking. Live show details Live Show 1 (8 September) * Theme: "This is Me"